


Guilt (Anderlock)

by FinallyBlessedQuiet



Series: All the pairings [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post Reichenbach, after that scene where Anderson just kind of slides down the wall, haven't seen the others, saw TEH yesturday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:49:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinallyBlessedQuiet/pseuds/FinallyBlessedQuiet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm making a list of every singer (gay) ship in the Sherlock fandom. <br/>I'm going to write a fic for each. <br/>Here's the Anderlock.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Guilt (Anderlock)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm making a list of every singer (gay) ship in the Sherlock fandom.   
> I'm going to write a fic for each.   
> Here's the Anderlock.

You'll sigh, loudly, after he's gone. The remnants of where the Empty Hearse had met are all over the floor, and you'll stare at your hands, not really seeing them. Dance puppet, dance, you'll think, because what else are you, to him?  
Odd, that death would make you fall in love with him. Your guilt became entangled with that love rather quickly and now you wonder whether or not things could have been different. But, now he's alive and you're not even angry, anymore. You're just numb.  
You lie down again, in the wrecked room and you just exist, for a while.   
Eventually you'll get up, and go on with whatever this is you do. Not living, you don't do that, anymore.


End file.
